


Chrysocolla

by MLGSpaceDorito



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, F/F, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLGSpaceDorito/pseuds/MLGSpaceDorito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is war. She had been sent as a Homeworld gem to deal with the traitors. She, and hundreds of other Homeworld gems. Unfortunately for their merciless leader, the promise of a new world. A world free of a class system where you were born into your position and you had no choice. A world where your soul purpose wasn’t to work… It sounded amazing. A world where you could have your own identity as opposed to being just another number.</p>
<p>It sounded perfect, and that’s why countless gems quickly changed sides and fought along with the traitors of Homeworld. They fought alongside the Crystal Gems. Their fearless leader, Rose Quartz, a fusion known as Garnet, and the strategist Pearl. On Homeworld they were just numbers, but here they were people. Individuals with the ability to form identities and lives outside of their created purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chrysocolla

**Author's Note:**

> Larimar, Howlite, Onyx, and Agate belong to queenofgarglingglass.tumblr.com  
> Jade belongs to boohoogulu.tumblr.com  
> Chrysocolla was created by and is shared between both users.

This is war. She had been sent as a Homeworld gem to deal with the traitors. She, and hundreds of other Homeworld gems. Unfortunately for their merciless leader, the promise of a new world. A world free of a class system where you were born into your position and you had no choice. A world where your soul purpose wasn’t to work… It sounded amazing. A world where you could have your own identity as opposed to being just another number.

It sounded perfect, and that’s why countless gems quickly changed sides and fought along with the traitors of Homeworld. They fought alongside the Crystal Gems. Their fearless leader, Rose Quartz, a fusion known as Garnet, and the strategist Pearl. On Homeworld they were just numbers, but here they were people. Individuals with the ability to form identities and lives outside of their created purpose.

Unfortunately though, there is no such thing as a good war. Countless gems lost their lives. No one was blameless. Every gem who stepped foot on that battlefield claimed at least one other gems life. Soon there were only a handful. Only the strongest and smartest survived. Chrysocolla was amongst the Homeworld gems in the beginning, but then they came to the quick and unpleasant realization that if she fought to claim Earth for Homeworld she would have to fight her friends. In that moment of clarity the cold embrace of exile and possible death sounded like the preferred option to having to fight the ones she cared about. The fusion and the strategist. It was a given everyone looked up and respected Rose Quartz, but the bond Chrysocolla shared with the leaders underlings is what convinced her to fight with them.

With her decision being final Chrysocolla raised her paddle high above head. Hooked blades ran down through the middle of both sides of the flat. She brought it down with a mighty swing as a Howlite ran at them on all fours. It was practically feral. The Howlite dodged and let out a hiss, only to receive a boot to the face then be sent flying with another swing of the paddle.

Chrysocolla was untouchable. At least, when she kept herself together. One set of eyes glanced to the left, while the other to the right. Her blood ran cold. A cannon. There was a cannon, and its target was clear. The defect. A cannon to the right, and a furious Howlite to the left.

‘Pearl!’

‘The Howlite is back!’

Confliction and then a split.

Chrysocolla separated to reveal a confused and distressed Larimar, and a Jade bolting towards Pearl. The cannon fired.

Run faster. Move legs! Move! Jade lunged at Pearl who turned. Jade’s eyes widened as Pearl’s did. An explosion echoed through the field and Pearl was thrown back. Larimar stared in horror as the smoke cleared to show Pearl on the ground, but no sign of Jade.

“Jade!” Larimar screamed. The Howlite was back and out for blood. Larimar was hoisted into the air by the front of her shirt and brought face to face with the three-eyed beast of a gem. Cold black eyes stared into her soul and the grey crackle spreading across the gems skin nearly entranced her. Lips parted to reveal a vicious grin. The image of death further burned into the blue gems mind. Her love was gone, destroyed before her eyes, and now it was her turn. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard, tears running down her cheeks.

A large hand wrapped around the torso of the small gem, a sharp pressure applied itself to the gem placed perfectly on her chest. A claw. The Howlite was driving its claw into her chest. The sudden need to gasp for air that she didn’t require filled her chest. Larimar opened her eyes, cried out, and began to struggle. The Howlite laughed as it pressed harder. Larimar’s vision began to blur around the edges as she heard the initial crack. She was going to die. This was the end. What would happen to Jade’s shards? What would happen to her own? She was going to die alone, incomplete, a fracture of what she had been part of. She would die with the memory of the other half of her sacrificing herself for another. She would die with the memory of Jade being shattered, and she would never see her again.

Larimar was pulled from her thoughts as she hit the ground. She looked up, seeing Howlite being wrestled by the fusion.

“Larimar run!”

“But-”

“Get Jade’s shards and run!” Garnet shouted as she was grabbed by the larger gem and thrown.

She ran. She ran as fast as her legs could take her. Her chest burned, but she ran. The green shards shined in the sunlight and Larimar scooped them up. She pocketed the remnants of her other half and ran. She heard Pearl’s confused and frustrated voice calling after her. She heard the concern of Rose Qaurtz, and the shout of Garnet telling them to ignore the fleeting gem and keep fighting. The Howlite wouldn’t stay down. No matter how much Garnet fought back, no matter how many punches she threw it wouldn’t stay down. It wasn’t until the leader herself stepped in that the monstrous gems physical form had been destroyed and both gems had been bubbled. An Agate and an Onyx. They would be kept away from one another at all costs lest they form Howlite again.

The cries of war soon blurred into the backdrop. The carnage would forever remain in Larimar’s memory. She kept running, no set destination in mind, she just needed to get out of there. To where however caught her by surprise. She stopped in her tracks when she came to the attempted Kindergarten. Swallowing hard she entered. Some of the holes were empty. That meant newly formed gems were roaming around without direction. It didn’t matter. She looked around for an empty hole to hide in, and soon she found it. She wasted no time climbing inside of the confined space and sealing herself off from the world.

Leaning back against the cold stone she let tears fall freely. Her fault. It was all her fault. Jade would still be alive if she had been strong enough to keep Chrysocolla formed. She would still be alive if maybe she had been the one to notice the cannon. She would still be alive if she had been following Jade’s lead, but no. Jade was gone and it was her fault.

An emptiness accompanied with a suffocating sensation filled Larimar’s core. She clutched her gem, pressing her palm against the large crack that stretched along the length of the smooth tear drop shaped stone. Her other hand retrieved the shards from her pocket and clutched them. She closed her eyes and focused her energy, trying to heal the both of them. Maybe it would be possible to reform a gem is she could just focus…

Nothing came. Larimar grinded her teeth and knitted her eyebrows as she tried to force her healing powers but to no avail. Something was wrong. She couldn’t heal herself, and she couldn’t heal Jade. She couldn’t do anything. She was useless and now trapped in a dark hole where she would await either eventual corruption or for the crack of her being to spread and eventually destroy her.

 

A week passed and the war still raged on. Pearl, Garnet, and their leader Rose Quartz suffered injuries, but thanks to the healing essence of the large maternal gems tears they survived and continued to fight in the name of Earth.

A month passed and the casualties escalated.

A year passed and the war finally came to a grinding halt. Homeworld finally began to rethink their actions. Countless worker gems had lost their lives, and one of the generals, a Jasper, was anything but quiet about her opinion regarding the resources being wasted in the futile attempt to overtake the garbage planet. With the final fleet of Homeworld gems destroyed the Earth gems claimed victory. The Earth and its inhabitants were safe for the time being from Homeworld, and the Crystal gems would never be able to return to their home. The war had claimed the lives of countless gems, and at the end of it only the three original traitors stood. The shards of fallen gems were bubbled as a way to preserve them until Rose Quartz could revive them. Pearl took meticulous care in trying to locate Jade’s shards, but had no luck. Larimar was assumed dead or corrupted.

She may have well as been.

10 years passed since the war.. Larimar hadn’t so much as moved her eyes from the spot on the wall she had set her gaze on. It was a crack that spread across the wall. It was almost like the one on her chest.

20 years since the war. She hadn’t blinked since she curled up into a ball and hugged her knees to her chest as if it would protect her gem.

30 years since the war She had been alone with her thoughts. The scene played in her head on repeat. The explosion. The puff of smoke that accompanied it as the physical form of the only other gem she would ever love was destroyed. What was left of her resting on the ground. The delicate fragments of everything she ever cared for. Everything that she ever was… The other half of her resting gently on the trampled grass.

40 years since the war. It was her fault. It was all her fault and she would never see Jade again.

50 years since the war. She heard a strange noise on the other side of the stone wall that protected her from the rest of the world. It sounded like a voice calling her name. No, she was imagining things. She momentarily glanced away from the crack towards the direction of the muffled voice she convinced herself didn’t exist. She then looked back to the crack, clutching the shards in her hand.

60 years since the war. How did time on Earth work? She wasn’t sure. It didn’t matter. Nothing mattered.

70 years since the war. Why hadn’t her gem broken yet? What was this creeping darkness she felt at the back of her mind? The feeling never felt away. Dark thoughts plagued her mind, and rage bubbled in her throat, but towards what? Herself.

80 years since the war. She was weak. She wasn’t strong enough to do anything. She was a fragment. Incomplete and alone. She would never be whole again.

90 years since the war. She wished they had never left the Homeworld.

100 years since she died. 100 years in solitude and the only movement being the occasional clench of her fist. 100 years of self loathing and guilt. 100 years of blaming herself, and what did that do? She was unable to heal herself or Jade because of it. She had hidden herself away instead of trying to find a way to fix things. To become whole again. 100 years of the ever growing threat of corruption looming over her. She couldn’t do it. She couldn’t keep blaming herself. It would be the death of her if she continued to. It wasn’t her fault anyway, right? She hadn’t been the one Jade was trying to protect. It was the strategist. If she had actually been paying attention then Jade wouldn’t have had to save her. If it hadn’t been for her Jade would still be alive!

Larimar gasped as a soft warmth radiated through her core. She looked down to see the faint glow come from the hand that had clutched her crumbling gem for a century as it slowly began to repair the crack. It wasn’t perfect. There were still a few chips, but it was good enough for her to keep going.

She had a mission now. With her self loathing, guilt, and loneliness suppressed her mission was clear. She would travel this pathetic, underdeveloped planet until she could revive Jade. Whether that meant until their technology had advanced far enough or she had refined her powers to bring her back. She would do it. She would bring Jade back and she would be whole again. Her love would be able to live again, and nothing was going to get in her way of achieving her goal. No amount of corruption nagging at the back of her mind slowly sinking its claws into her would stop her.

Corruption had a face in her mind. Corruption was Howlite. The way it gripped her and suffocated her. The way it struck fear into her very being. She could feel the hot breath against her throat and gem. She could see the saliva stringing from one ferocious tooth to the next when she closed her eyes. No, she wouldn’t let corruption take over. She couldn’t. Nothing would stop her from bringing back Jade. Not corruption, not Howlite, and not the strategist.

Larimar tucked the shards into her pocket for the first time since she initially removed them. With a heave she pushed the rock sealing the entrance to her hole out of the way. Sunlight poured into the small area and momentarily blinded the gem. Everything looked so different… How much time had passed? It didn’t matter. Now free from her confinements Larimar stretched her aching limbs then began walking. She would walk across the entire planet once for every moment she spent blaming herself and doing nothing to help Jade. It was a good thing gems didn’t require sleep, because she was going to be walking a lot.

“I’ll bring you back, Jade. I promise.” She said, almost startled by the sound of her own voice. She couldn’t remember the last time she had heard a voice…

She began walking. She had a goal to fulfill and a promise to keep. That alone would keep her going. It had to.

 

 


End file.
